Commander Black
Commander Black, also known as the Black Directive, is the leader of the sentient Black Star and Saucer Beasts. He is the main antagonist of the final arc (Episode 41 to 51) of Ultraman Leo, taking over the role from the long-deceased Alien Magma after a long-time absence of a main villain the series, and a posthumous antagonist in Ultraman Mebius. His latest apperance is a minor character in Ultraman Orb and is less villainous. Although, due to being less threatening than his counterpart from Ultraman Leo and the lack of information, it is unknown whether Black in Orb was the original one in Leo or just another member of his kind. He was portrayed by Takeshi Obayashi in Ultraman Leo and by Shoichiro Akaboshi in Ultraman Orb. Biography ''Ultraman Leo'' Black is a sadistic alien invader coming from the sentient Black Star and uses Saucer Beasts to invade the Earth, starting a war against Ultraman Leo. He is infamous for orchastrating the total extermination of MAC (Monster Attack Crew) through his first Saucer Beast, Silver Bloome, making him the first and so far, the only villain who successfully eliminated an Earth Defense Team in the entire Ultra Series franchise. ''Ultraman Mebius'' Thirty years after the death of Commander Black, the Saucer Beasts returned back to the Earth, started with the revived Nova, and later new types of Saucer Beasts known as Roberuga I & II created by Alien Empera, using fragments of the Black Star ''Ultraman Orb'' ??? Personality Being one of the darkest villains in the entire Ultra Series, Black is a sadistic, brutal and horrendous villains whose onscreen villainy exceeds that of other Leo villains including Alien Magma and Alien Babarue. Black shows no empathy towards humanity, even willing to use and murder children, turning people against Leo in the process, in order to get on with his plans, and he prefers to execute mass destruction throughout the city only having Leo killed, thus getting the Earth rid of its protector and can start his total invasion upon Earth. He is also shown to exhibit a sadistic glee while chopping Leo alive through a jigsaw. Trivia *The introduction of Commander Black and the Saucer Beasts is rumored to be actually an improvised solution made by Tsuburaya Productions after the immense flop of the ratings and viewers in Ultraman Leo in total. In order to save the budget, Black is added to the series to kill off most of the major characters of the series and wrap up the loose plot. *Commander Black (along with all of his Saucer Beasts) has the highest onscreen body counts of a villains in Ultraman Leo, even more so than Alien Magma since most of the latter's crimes (including the destruction of planet L77) are offscreen villainy. Gallery Black Directive jigsaw.png Navigation Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Psychotic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Conspirators Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Category:Torturer